Cake
by Smart.Is.The.New.Sexy
Summary: Jou's birthday he heads out to buy a cake. Kaiba pay the cake and follow Jou home... Okey, I'm not going to summayy anymore...


Helluuu ... I actually don't know if this is going to be a one-shoot or one with chapters.

I'll let you decide. _Reviews 3_

Warnings: Ehh.. It may be some faul language and a peck on the lips but nothing more.... Yeah Kaiba is way OOC in this! _Don't kill me! _It may also have some other errors like grammaticly or something but hey I'm writing this like when I'm supposed to sleep.

Pairing: Seto x Jou

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! only the lame poetry in this fan fic XD

My second fanfic... here we go!

_____

"Nii-sama, is there something burning?" Serenity asked and sniffed in the air.

The clumsy blonde shoved his sister out of the way and made it to the kitchen. Fast he opened the stove and felt the belched heat. Reaching for a towel then took out the burned pie.

"No!" he exclaimed as if it was the most valuable thing in his entire life.

"Nii-sama?" Serenity peeked into the small kitchen. "Nii-sama? What is it?"

"Jou, did something happen?" Honda stood behind the girl. "Hey, man did you actually burn the pie?

A deathly glare came shooting from Jounouchi and the sharked haired teen backed away slowly.

Yuugi and Anzu came into the small kitchen and watched how their blonde friend actually succeeded to burn something he'd done several times before.

"It's okay. We'll just pick something up by the store." Honda said and hid behind Anzu when a furious Jounouchi sent another killing look. The tempered teen took several deep breaths and calmed down.

"Fine, I'll pick something up. I was anyway going to the store…" With dragging steps the elder Jonouchi made his way to the hallway. He slipped his shoes on along with the new jacket. A birthday which started bad could only end up worse.

The wind messed up the blonde's hair as he went along the street. Finally at the store he picked what he needed and paid with a slight feeling of the wallet growing thinner. He needed money and the last of what he had would barely pay the cake he'd seen on the way.

With a small sight he went out in the chilly weather again. A red expensive car drove past him and skillfully parked outside the bakery he often visited.

The familiar brown-hair-and-blue-eyes-who-is-a-jackass opened the red door and got out. Determined, Katsuya approached the bakery and pretended that he didn't see the annoying CEO.

___

Seto had seen the blonde mop of hair long before the lights turned green. Speeding away on the street seemed like a good way to impress the younger teen, and so he did but without the reaction that he had hoped for.

The puppy didn't seemed surprised, impressed or even giving a sign of notice the gorgeous car. So he got another plan. Pretending to go shopping in whatever store that was closest. Just to keep an eye on the hot-tempered blonde and hoping to be noticed.

Then he suddenly he remembered something. Why was Katsuya Jonouchi out and shopping groceries at his own birthday? Especially when he did that yesterday, had something happened? No, if it would happen something he'd known.

Oh yes, Seto Kaiba did know quite a bit about his puppy. Where the puppy lived, the puppy's birthday, his family, his interests and he'd even dug out the morning routine, how much the family owned and al the relatives. Oh yes, Seto Kaiba was quite a stalker.

He opened the door and got out, waiting a second before closing the vehicle and locking it with a remote. Turning around, Seto saw the dog disappearing into the closest shop, a bakery. He snorted, typical his puppy to falling for sweets. Hesitating for a second, he followed him.

The shop wasn't big but they did have some delicious looking stuff. The bell above the door jingled as someone entered. Katsuya turned around and he found himself staring at the face of Seto Kaiba.

"Hn, isn't it the mutt?"

Not in the mood to argue Katsuya simply stared for a minute before answering. "Yeah, it is."

Turning back he decided for a chocolate cake with glazing. It was his birthday and dealing with Kaiba was not written on the list of things to do.

"Not in the mood today?" The taller man stood beside him and looked at the cakes, trying to decide what to say next.

"No, I'm not. Today isn't the day." Katsuya said and then ordered the cake he had chosen.

Perfectly knowing what day it was, Kaiba still asked. "Really? And what's so special with today?"

Offended, the blonde snarled. "It happens to be my birthday! And I'm no mood for fight you, and you're being a dumb jerk as usual!"

Seto putting on a frown started to argue. "I'm not a dumb jerk. Just rich."

Stopping in his tracks to pull out his wallet, Katsuya stared at the jerk. "So all rich people are dumb jerks? I would like to see you do something nice to someone!"

Aouch, being mean to the puppy wasn't his intend. To compensate he took out his own wallet and laid the money on the disk as the cashier said the costs.

Jonouchi stared at the cash as the brunette took the box from the girl. Two steps went and the puppy burst out.

"Wha-wha-wha…? Wow slow down! Do you trying steal my cake?!"

"No, mutt. I'm paying for it and driving you home to show you what a complete dumb jerk I really am." Kaiba said sarcastically and walked out the front.

Had _the_ Seto Kaiba actually done something nice for once? Or what had happened? Running after the long-legged teen, Katsuya exited the bakery.

"Hey, what are you doing?!"

Kaiba looked up after placing the carton in the backseat. "What does it look like?"

"It fucking looks like you're running away with _my_ cake!"

Cocking an eyebrow Seto spoke. "Your cake? Last when I checked it was me who paid for it."

A furious Katsuya started to curse at the slightly older teen that opened the passenger door. Then Seto turned to the foulmouthed birthday boy and waited.

After quite a time the insults toned out and they stood silent and looked at each other.

"Are you serious?" Katsuya suddenly asked and looked surprised.

"I'm not a jokey person, am I?"

After a closer examination the blonde shook his head and took a small step closer to the car, suspicious.

"Get in the car, for once!" Kaiba roared and before he could blink the door was slammed with Jonouchi inside staring half afraid and half confused.

Pretty impressed by himself, Kaiba slide in on the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition. A strong humming sound confirmed that the vehicle was as good to go.

Smirking Kaiba sped out from the parking lot and drove in the right direction.

"Um, Kaiba?"

"Hn?"

A small silence.

"What?" Seto asked and threw a look at the blonde.

Katsuya seemed to hesitate before he spoke. "Um, I don't think I've ever told you where I live."

Immediately Kaiba saw the mistake he'd done. Driving someone to a home that he shouldn't know where it was seemed suspicious if they ended up right, especially without directions.

Brainstorming the brunette came up with a believable lie. "I don't know where you live but since you're not complaining about the wrong way, I assume that we're on the right."

"Oh… Well, you turn left next."

Did the mutt actually not pick a fight? If that's implied every birthday of his then it should occur more often. Okay, that was impossible but it was a nice thought.

Following Katsuya's directions, even though he knew that another way would take much less time, Kaiba kept stealing glances at the boy beside him.

If Kaiba had own a mind of poetry it would have sounded something like this to describe his feelings:

_Your eyes of chocolate brown_  
_makes me falling down_  
_A smile of snowy white_  
_Hair like gold in light_

_You made me melt_  
_All the hated that I felt_  
_But now I just_  
_Begin to trust_  
_That I truly are in love_

But now he didn't had that kind of brain so those words didn't even got thought. Instead he came up with a brilliant idea how to get into the house of Katsuya Jonouchi. He just needed to say the right things and that wouldn't be difficult.

Hitting the break when the pup told him they both launched forward, alive because of the seatbelts.

Katsuya did a sneak-peek and watched the brunette in profile. He didn't look that bad, in fact he didn't look bad at all, he actually looked rather good. Maybe, just maybe he'd invite him to the little party but then again Kaiba was an ass. Always and forever an ass.

"We're here." The car came to a stop and Katsuya hit his head slightly. "Hey! Take it easy moneybags!"

A snort came as a reply.

"Well, thank you for your short kindness." Katsuya exited the car.

Kaiba took of his seatbelt.

"What are you doing?" Katsuya suddenly looked very pale.

"I'm going to eat my peace of the cake too. I'm not buying something of pure generosity." He flung the car door up and got a grip of the box.

"A-are you serious?!" The blonde exclaimed. "You don't even know who's in there!" He did a gesture towards the apartment on the second floor. Which was in better condition than you'd think. Seto Kaiba had checked the apartment out too. Even inside.

What? Didn't I say that he was quite a stalker? Did I mention that he also had a drawing over the apartment?

Katsuya snapped the cake from the CEO and looked at him in a suspicious way.

"I just want my cake." Kaiba said innocently enough. Katsuya surely couldn't get the second more perverted meaning in that sentence. The taller smirked.

"Okey, Kaiba, you're scary right now… Are you serious by getting into my home?"

Oh, like he hadn't been there before… The puppy did look adorable when he slept. "Yes, like I said before. I'm not very jokey."

Startled Jonouchi turned around and opened the door to the apartment-building. The famous Seto Kaiba, who locked the car before he went in, checked out the mutt's ass as he climbed the stairs.

Stepping into the apartment of Katsuya Jonouchi felt weird when he was awake and it smelled kind of burnt. A group of laughter was heard from the living room on their left.

"Hey, I'm home!" The blonde called out and kicked of his shoes. Some people greeted back.

Insecure, Katsuya casted a look over his shoulder, how to present and explain why Kaiba was there were going to be… well… difficult?

He just wanted the cake, right? Why had he paid for it anyway? Pity? As a birthdaygift? Surely it was some sick joke, and he would snatch it right under his nose. Oh hell, he didn't even know why Kaiba were there!

"Um, I've got the cake but something else kind of got with it." He said and removed his jacket. Kaiba did the same he could tell by the sound. Okay, freaky… Was he going to stay for a long time?

"Urgh, did a bug or something got into it?" Anzus voice was heard.

Katsuya went into view for the other but Kaiba stayed out of sight. The blonde shook his head. "No."

Seto smirked when he came to stay into the others confusing stares. Honda shot up from his place by the table and darted forward.

"What did that jerk do now?!"

"_I _paid for the mutt's cake and drove him home."

Everyone went immobilized. Okay, what exactly had happened?

At once several mouths went out in one and made a loud blur of voices. The only two persons who actually kept their speeches were Yuugi and Shizuka.

"Hey! Calm down!" Katsuya screamed and was rewarded with silence. "Thank you. Okay, I'm telling you from the beginning. I was walking home, picking up the cake when moneybags came in and we started to make insults… I dared him to be nice and he paid the cake and drove me home. That's all. Now he just wants his peace of the cake."

Kaiba smirked. Good puppy. Just the cake? Oh no, much more. (A/N: pervert! o.O)

"Well, Kaiba." Yuugi started. "It's nice to have you here… "

"…why are you here?" Anzu said and stood up.

"I just want what's _mine_." He smirked and gave the blonde mutt a very special look. He should just know what went through the CEO's mind.

On the other side, he'd better not know or he'd be scared for life.

"Well, Moneybags. I'm just going to cut the cake then you can leave.

Did the pup really think he'd get rid of Seto Kaiba that easy? Oh no, certainly not.

The blonde went to the kitchen and the brunette stood still watching after him in trance of that butt in tight jeans until Bakura cleared his throat.

"Kaiba-kun? Are you staying for long?" Yuugi asked.

With a snap, azure-eyes darted to the short teen. "I don't know. All depends on the mutt."

Bakura snorted and got an icy stare. "What?" the white-haired asked.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow.

"And what was that?"

"What was what?

"'All depends on the mutt.' Yeah, sure! What's up your sleeve, high-priest?"

"Nothing right now… I just want cake." Okay, the icy Kaiba usually didn't eat sweets but anything to come closer to the mutt, right?

Right on cue the blonde came out with the large brown cake and grinned happily. He took small steps to not drop the pastry. Carefully he placed it on the massive table in the living room and went for something to take the pieces with.(A/N: Whata h*ll are they called? Cake-spades? Cake-shovels?)

Once again getting to lala-land Seto sat down on the only empty chair. The people around him looked suspicious. When did Seto Kaiba become nice?

Katsuya took the tool from the counter and went back to the living room where he stopped dead in tracks. Moneybags had sat down and did actually more or less converse with the rest of them. It was a one-in-lifetime-experience.

When they finally started to eat the cake Kaiba just leaned back in his chair and let his peace be untouched.

No one dared to say something.

Quickly the little party was over and everyone made their way home. When Jonouchi closed the door after Yuugi he suddenly remembered that it was still a guest remaining along with his piece of cake.

Walking in to his living room he stood still in the doorway. The sneaky CEO wasn't there. Turning around he jumped backwards and started panting.

"Damn you Kaiba!" he looked up and met a pair of blue eyes.

"The puppy got scared?" He smirked and took a step closer.

Katsuya swallowed and backed away, the CEO followed until the blonde hit his butt into something… The table. He didn't like the piercing glare of Seto Kaiba and was deathly afraid of what was happening when Kaiba leaned in. Bending backward Katsuya found himself in a very unpleasant situation. What was the almighty CEO after?

Kaiba smirked and reached forward until his fingertips got the edge. Giving Katsuya a small peck on the lips he retrieved the small dish with the remaining cake on.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine before school."

Totally in shock Katsuya stared after the CEO as he walked out to the hallway, when he'd disappeared from sight the blond got up from the surface of the table and darted after him.

"Kaiba! Ya´bastard!"

_________

Thats all... I love reviews ^^  
If you want more of this cake-y story let me know... :)

M.


End file.
